


Wrong Angle

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Bring a toothbrush for the Aftercare part, Caning, Domdrop, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Snuggling, Spanking, resistance to aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Len and Barry try caning for the first time. It works great, until Len, mastermind of planning and calculations, gets the angle wrong. Luckily, Barry is there to deal with the fallout.





	Wrong Angle

**Author's Note:**

> //I realise this might not be for everyone, so please be aware: Len is experiencing a heavy case of Domdrop here, and Barry, his sub, is taking care of him and making sure he'll be alright.

It was not supposed to go like this. That was the first thought that crossed Len‘s mind after it happened. They had finally decided to go this step and go further than they had together. Barry was still new at the whole BDSM thing, but Len had decades of experience at this point, so he figured it wouldn‘t be a problem, and Barry had reacted positively when he had brought up the idea of a caning. So they had talked about it, and Len had let Barry do his own research, and they had talked about it again, and then finally decided to go for it.

Whenever they tried something new, they would first do it in a neutral setting. Spankings and the like were usually reserved for punishment or discipline with them, but something new they always tried in a non-punishment setting first to see if it would work for them. And so Len had Barry bent over the table, wrists tied to the table legs to avoid him instinctively reaching behind and getting the cane on his fingers. Barry healed fast, but Len still wouldn‘t want to hurt him like this. The only thing that was getting to feel the cane was the meat of Barry‘s ass, and then only a very specific area. Len was all about safety and minimizing the risk of injury, after all.

Barry‘s feet remained free, but he had spread them a little by himself, giving himself a stable stance as he pushed his ass out a little.

Len had already warmed him up, with his hand first and then with Barry‘s favourite red paddle. So now he grabbed the cane and looked over it again, checking for any splinters. There were none, so he took his position.

„Ready, Scarlet?“

„Ready, Sir“, Barry told him instantly, looking over his shoulder with a little smile and a nod. They both knew how much trust Barry was placing in Len with this, and Len was determined to be worthy of that trust. He wouldn‘t hurt his Barry.

So he let the cane come down, and it took almost a full second for Barry to react to it, to gasp as the sharp sting of the first slap settled into something duller, but not less intense. Len let him ride out the reaction, watching him closely, before delivering the next swat. Barry made a little noise along with his gasp as he was rocked into the table, but Len could see that he was smiling.

„Thank you, Sir“, he whispered, and Len allowed himself a small private smile in return. Not that Barry could see it, but Barry would know that he was pleased. He always did.

So they continued, Len delivering swats with the cane at regular intervals and Barry gasping and shuddering under the onslaught. He was having a good time though, and Len was so happy to see it.

So naturally, that was where it went wrong.

Len could see that the angle was wrong, he could see it coming, but there was nothing to do to prevent it anymore, his reflexes were great, but pulling back a cane that was already coming down would only result in the tip with its sharp edges digging deeper into Barry‘s skin. So there was nothing he could do than to go through with it, delivering the swat and watching the cane dig into the sensitive skin of Barry‘s thigh, the tip no longer in a safe position with the changed angle, and it curled around Barry‘s thigh a little and dug in on the side, splitting the skin there.

„Ouch!“ Barry flinched away immediately now, almost jumping into the table with the sudden instinct to go away.

Len knew he should do something now, apologize, comfort Barry, but he could only stand there frozen and stare at the bloody spot on his Barry‘s skin. The bloody spot and the angry welt that _he had put there._

„Len, ow, this doesn‘t hurt good“, Barry whimpered, but Len just _couldn‘t move_. He had hurt his Barry, he had done what he had promised he would never do. He had hurt him, harmed his love, broken his promise, broken their trust. He could be happy if Barry didn‘t just end up walking straight out of the door and never talked to him again. This had never happened. In all those years, he was always known for his precision, for his ability to place swats exactly where they needed to go, to cause delicious pain without harming, and now, with the one person it mattered with, he had messed up. Had _harmed_ him, made him _bleed_.

„Len?“ Something in his head told him to get moving, to get Barry out of his restraints, but he couldn‘t. If he undid Barry he wold walk out, and he‘d never come back, because Len had broken his trust, Len had hurt him like he had promised to never do. Len had been supposed to keep him safe, to guard him from everything bad that could happen to him, to be there for him if he felt bad, to bring him into subspace and keep him safe there, to care for him, and he had hurt him instead.

Suddenly there was the telltale whoosh of Barry moving fast, and Len was sure that he was gone now, that the welt he saw on Barry‘s ass was just burned into his brain now and he‘d never get the image out of his head now.

But then it was gone, and Barry was in front of him, facing him, and Barry‘s hands carefully took the cane out of Len‘s hands and placed it on the table.

„Len?“ There was worry in Barry‘s voice, but Barry couldn‘t quite understand that. He should be walking out, or cursing Len and be angry at him for messing up, not be worried. Len should be worried about Barry, and he should be patching him up!

„Barry, I...“ He looked up, at Barry‘s face, but he was immediately choked up again. He didn‘t deserve this wonderfully sweet boy, and he had just ruined it for good. It was just a testament how amazing Barry was that he hadn‘t run out the door yet.

„Is this about the last swat? Len, that‘ll be healed up in no time, it‘s no big of a deal, really“, he explained, gently taking Len‘s shaking hands – when had his hands started shaking? - in his own.

„We tried it out, it was good, then something went wrong. It‘s normal, Len. It‘s no problem. Don‘t beat yourself up about it.“

Don‘t beat yourself up about it, he said. As if it really wasn‘t a big deal. As if he hadn‘t just destroyed everything they had with a simple misplaced swat.

„Hey, hey, Len, it‘s okay“, Barry whispered, and then the speedster‘s hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks. Somewhere in the back of his mind Len registered that he must‘ve phased out of his bonds earlier, and that was what had made the little wooshing sound.

„How about this, we sit down on the couch, and you calm down a little and tell me what has you in tears, and then you can put that fancy lotion on that welt, yeah? You can see for yourself that it‘s going to be okay.“ He wrapped a long arm around Len and led them over to the couch where Len had already laid out blankets and pillows earlier for their cuddly aftercare session. Len loved those, and maybe he wouldn‘t get them at all anymore now…

He felt numb as he let Barry pull him down on the couch and wrap him in blankets like he would usually wrap Barry up, and was pulled intot he speedster‘s arms.

„Will you leave me now?“ he asked, and his voice sounded as small as he felt. He didn‘t want to hear it, but he also didn‘t want to keep up hope for something that would not be happening again.

„Of course not, Lenny.“ Normally Len would have strangled him for using that nickname on him, but right now he actually felt better for being called this. He wondered how Barry had known that.

„A single mishap won‘t make me leave. It‘s human that things go wrong sometimes, like that time I told you that the ropes were fine but didn‘t realise that they‘d be cutting off my circulation. Or that time I put three tablespoons instead of three teaspoons of baking powder in the cookies and forgot the sugar and then presented them to you as a treat. It‘s normal that that happens, Lenny. I‘m not mad at you. It hurt, yes, but I know you didn‘t do it on purpose, and I know you never would. You would never hurt me on purpose, Len, and this is just a single welt. I have accelerated healing, remember? It‘s going to be gone in a few hours, and if you want to, we can try again in a few days. I trust you, Len, that hasn‘t changed. At all.“

Len had been silently sniffling the entire time, but now he turned enough to bury his face in Barry‘s chest and cried, trying to hide in his darling. Barry still trusted him. He said he still trusted him, he even would want to try again in a while. He wouldn‘t leave him. He wouldn‘t leave Len alone, wouldn‘t deprive him of the sunshine that was Barry. Or maybe he only said so because Len was being pathetic and sobbing all over him? Maybe he just said it so Len would stop crying and he could leave then?

„No, Len, I‘m not saying this just so you stop crying. I say this because I mean it“, Barry told him and pulled Len‘s chin up so he‘d face Barry, like Len did so often when he tried to calm Barry down.

„I love you, Leonard Snart, and I‘m not going anywhere.“

Oh.

Technically, Len already knew this, but somehow it still surprised him to hear it now. He sniffled, trying to pull himself together a little.

„I didn‘t mean to hurt you, Barry“ he murmured, shuffling around a bit to try and get closer to Barry which the speedster easily obliged, pulling Len closer into his arms.

„I know you didn‘t, love. And you didn‘t really hurt me. You caused me pain, yes, but you didn‘t hurt me. It‘s just a little welt, and that‘ll heal in no time, and you didn‘t hurt our trust, or what we have, and you didn‘t hurt me in any way that matters. I‘m not angry at you, Len. I want you to kiss it better later and put lotion on it and then hold me until we fall asleep, but that‘s nothing unusual. We‘re alright, okay? I‘m not going anywhere, and I had a very good time until that last one. I liked it, and I trust you with it. Still trust you with it.“

Len swallowed the next sob and gave a little nod, resting his head on Barry‘s shoulder. „I should have taken care of you, but I just… that never happened before. It was like I couldn‘t move anymore, I was frozen… I couldn‘t do anything anymore...“

„I know, love, that sometimes happens in a panic. I know that your precision is so important to you, especially in situations like these, but mistakes are human. I don‘t blame you for it at all.“

There was so much love an honesty in Barry‘s words, Len didn‘t have it in him to doubt him. This sweet pure being made of sunshine and happiness had accepted the worthless criminal in his life, and he even intended on keeping him there still. Even after a fuck-up like this he still wanted him around.

„I don‘t deserve you“ he sighed, feeling oddly emotional and open now, as if he had been flayed open and as if his soul was bleeding out now, showing itself to Barry more clearly than it usually ever did. Len was much more open with Barry than he was with anyone else – maybe with the exception of Lisa and Mick – but he still tended to keep his emotions and fears close to his chest, trying not to show too many of them. Another souvenir of his dear late father, he knew, but still.

„Well, then it‘s a good thing that it‘s not about deserving, but about mutual choice, right?“ Barry replied lightly, running a hand through Len‘s shorn hair. „And I choose to be with you, Len. I choose to be with you as your boyfriend, but also as your sub.“

„And as my sub, I should be taking care of you“ Len grumbled, but he couldn‘t find it in him to push himself up and away yet to get to getting the fancy lotion Barry had mentioned earlier.

„You know, for someone who made me read about a hundred thousand words on subdrop just in case it would ever happen you‘re a bit shit at recognising a domdrop, you know? That‘s what this is, and you‘re my Dom and you‘re having a bad time, so I‘m taking care of you now. When you feel more like yourself again you‘re welcome to take care of me as always, but you need the care too, you know? I keep you safe and I care for you just like you do for me. This is a mutual thing after all, not just me leeching all the attention and care from you.“

Len found himself smiling a little at how Barry was teasing him now, even if it wasn‘t really teasing. Barry was talking the truth, Len knew. But it was scary, because he knew that having a drop always meant loss of control, and losing control was what scared him more than anything. But he reminded himself that Barry had been there, that Barry had caught him, taken care of him, made sure he was alright, had pulled him back up out of the spiral he had been going down. Barry was amazing. He looked up at him and told him as much, and received a soft kiss for his troubles.

„Good. You‘re amazing too, Sir“, he told Len with a smirk and kissed his forehead. „You look a bit more like yourself again.“

Len nodded and finally wriggled himself into a more upright position again. „I wanna have a look at it… please?“

Barry gently pushed him so he was sitting on the sofa by himself, still wrapped up in all the blankets, and then got up, turning his back to Len so he could examine the damage. There were a few stripes nice and orderly, close to one another in an even pattern, red and clearly visible, but not problematic. The one that had landed crookedly was on the tender skin where the thighs met Barry‘s butt, and it was still a little welted, but the spot where it had torn the skin was already clotted up and on its way to being healed, looking less scary than just half an hour before. He reached out with a hand and traced it, feeling the raised skin under his finger.

„It‘ll probably be healed by tomorrow morning, if not already when we go to sleep“, Barry told him with a smile and turned back around. „So, here‘s a suggestion: I make us hot chocolate and we sit here on the couch and drink it and cuddle, and then we go back over and you can put that lotion on my butt and we clear up the tools together?“

Len found himself nodding immediatly even though he felt a bit bad about making Barry do more things for him. He should be the one going and bringing his sub some hot chocolate, but he was already pulled back together enough to realise that Barry was in a better place right now, and that it was him who needed the comfort more. And if they curled up together on the couch for some cuddles, Barry would get his comfort as well.

So when Barry returned with two mugs full of the delicous sweet sin and piled high with mini marshmallows, he smiled and scooted to the side a little, holding up one corner of his blanket for Barry to slide under it as well. The speedster did so immediately and sidled up to Len with a smile before handing him one of the mugs.

„I put some cinnamon in it, I know you like that“, he told him and placed a kiss on Len‘s nose before releasing his grip on the mug to let Len have it.

„Thank you, Scarlet“, Len murmured and leaned against his boyfriend. „Can we… maybe see if there‘s some Shark Week rerun on?“

„Of course, love.“ Barry easily grabbed the remote to switch on their TV, and soon they were watching majestic blue whales gliding through the ocean. It wasn‘t Shark Week, but it was close enough.

„Thank you.“ Len felt himself relaxing more by the minute as they sat there and sipped their hot chocolate, watching majestic creatures being more elegant than they had any right to being.

„One day, I‘ll take you diving on one of those cruises you can do and watch the sharks. Or in the arctic waters… or both. You love watching those things so much, you gotta be there yourself at some point“, Barry told him, and Len couldn‘t find it in himself to contradict. Maybe it really would be nice, to try it. With Barry at his side, with him there with him every step of the way, that could be nice.

He yawned a little and placed his empty mug on the coffee table. „So… lotion for your butt?“

Barry looked him over, obviously checking if he still looked like he needed more time to calm down, but he was apparently good with what he saw, as he nodded and stood, holding out a hand and pulling Len up with him. He pulled him into a gentle hug then and kissed him deeply, and Len lost himself in the kiss for a few seconds before Barry pulled back.

„Alright, let‘s go. Lotion for my butt.“


End file.
